Destined
by BlackCloudss
Summary: Sebuah takdir yang tidak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya. Tentang seseorang yang telah di takdirkan untuk sang matahari/"Ramalan?"/"Aku bersedia, abeoji"/"Kau adalah calon Ratu kami"/YAOI/FF KOLOSAL/KYUSUNG!/DLDR/Have Fun XD


**Destined**

.

.

.

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Super Junior sadly, just having this story as mine.

**Cast**

Yesung, Kyuhyun, Siwon

**Pair**

KyuSung

**Warning**

YAOI — Shou-Ai, Un-Official

pair,

Typo — Miss Typo, OOC

FF ini bersetting di jaman Dinasti **Joseon**

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING :)

.

.

.

.

Awal musim dingin yang membawa hawa dingin yang menusuk, seharusnya dengan cuaca yang dingin orang-orang akan memilih tinggal di rumah mereka.

Namun tidak jika anda melihat pasar yang ramai di awal musim dingin ini. Dengan para pedagang yang menjajakan dagangannya. Wanita-wanita dengan _hanbok_ sutra yang berwarna-warni tampak berlalu lalang meramaikan pasar. Berbaur dengan para bangsawan, para budak, ataupun pengemis.

Serupa dengan keadaan pasar yang begitu ramai, saat ini di istana, tepatnya di kediaman Putra Mahkota juga tengah ramai dengan para dayang-dayang istana yang berlarian kesana kemari.

"_Palli_.. Jika kalian lamban seperti itu _Cheonha_ akan mati" teriak seorang wanita paruh baya pada gadis-gadis yang tak henti-hentinya berlarian kesana kemari.

Raut wajahnya terlihat khawatir, gelisah tak menentu. Berkali-kali ia hanya mondar-mandir tak menentu.

Baru ketika ia melihat dua rombongan menuju ketempatnya, ia menghentikan kegiatan mubazirnya dan berlari menuruni tiga anak tangga, ketika ia sudah berada tepat di depan yang bersangkutan, ia menunduk hormat.

_"Cheonha"_

_"Jungjeon Mama"_

"Bagaimana keadaan Putra Mahkota?"

"Tabib sedang memeriksanya, _Cheonha_"

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, sang Raja melangkah melewati dayang tersebut yang membungkuk hormat. Diikuti oleh sang Ratu yang matanya sudah menampakan genangan air yang siap tumpah.

.

.

**규성**

.

.

Sehari kemudian, istana sudah mulai kembali tenang. Keadaan Putra Mahkota mulai membaik, namun hal tersebut tetap membuat sang Raja gelisah.

Putra Mahkota sering kali jatuh sakit. Mulai dari yang parah hingga yang ringan. Fisiknya begitu lemah. Dan itu membuat Raja dan Ratu semakin sedih.

Menyaksikan wajah Putra Mahkota yang kesakitan membuat Ratu ingin membagi sakit itu untuk dirinya. Putra Mahkota masi muda, bahkan umurnya belum genap 16 tahun. Tapi hidupnya sudah semenderita itu.

Suatu hari, hal mengerikan itu terjadi lagi. Namun kini Putra Mahkota tidak kunjung membuka matanya.

Berbagai cara telah di usahakan, namun tetap saja. Keadaan Putra Mahkota tidak kunjung membaik.

Hingga suatu pagi, kepala Shaman dari Istana Langit mendatangi Yang Mulia Raja.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau bisa menyembuhkan _Seja_?" ucap Raja dengan raut pengharapan di wajah tegasnya. Tak jauh dari itu, Ratu yang duduk di sebelah Raja-pun tak luput dengan pertanyaan itu.

Sang Shaman membuka matanya perlahan. Ia kembali memandangi Putra Mahkota yang tak kunjung terjaga dari tidurnya.

Dengan sopan, Shaman tersebut membungkuk sedikit dan mulai berbicara.

"Hamba tidak bisa berbuat apapun _Cheonha_" Raja mendesah kecewa, habis sudah harapannya untuk melihat senyum sang putra.

"Tapi—" ia menggantungkan ucapannya.

"Tapi hamba tau apa atau lebih tepatnya siapa yang dapat membuat _Seja Cheonha_ seperti sediakala" ujarnya.

Bagai mendapat cahaya di tengah kegelapan, raut sang Raja kembali cerah.

"Hamba melihat hal yang lain. Di mana, seseorang yang kelak akan menjadi Ratu dari negeri ini mendampinya Putra Mahkota" nampak tak ada sanggahan dari Raja, shaman itu melanjutkan.

"Seseorang yang membuat _Wangseja_ membuka matanya. Seseorang yang membuat _Wangseja_ sehat dan tidak akan jatuh sakit lagi. Seseorang yang dimana saat dirinya menjadi Ratu dan mendapingi _Wangseja_, negeri ini akan mencapai kejayaannya. Tak ada kemiskinan, kelaparan, ataupun peperangan. Semua rakyat akan hidup bahagia dan sejahtera" jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Siapa orang itu?" yang berkuasa bertanya tak sabar.

"Maaf jika hamba bertanya _Cheonha_. Tapi, apakah _Cheonha_ telah menentukan siapa Putri Mahkota?"

"Belum"

Shaman tersebut menutup matanya. Menarik nafas perlahan dan membuangnya dengan keras.

"Seseorang yang akan Yang Mulia temui di bawah dinginnya malam. Seseorang yang berada di bawah naungan dan diterangi oleh cahaya bulan" Shaman itu kembali membuka matanya.

"Hamba tidak tau siapa tepatnya orang itu _Cheonha_. Di penglihatan hamba hanya itu yang dapat hamba lihat"

.

.

**규성**

.

.

Sebulan berlalu namun belum ada perubahan apapun terhadap Putra Mahkota. Matanya tidak kunjung memperlihatkan caramel indahnya. Hal itu semakin membuat Raja semakin gusar dan khawatir. Dan orang yang di takdirkan sebagai Putri Mahkota belum juga di temukan oleh Raja.

Malam itu entah kenapa musim dingin terasa berbeda dari biasanya. Salju tidak turun seperti malam sebelumnya. Malah bulan purnama bersinar terang menerangi langit malam itu. Yang tersisa hanya tumpukan hamparan permadani putih yang menandakan malam itu masih bahagian dari musim dingin.

Satu hal yang menjadi pemikiran Ratu negeri Joseon saat ini. Di saat dirinya yang seharusnya tengah menyamankan dirinya di dalam sebuah mimpi, ia malah duduk tenang memandang sang bulan yang pesonanya tak dapat di tolak.

Kedua kelopak indah itu tertutup, menikmati hembusan angin malam yang menerpa wajahnya. Helaan nafas tak pernah berhenti ia hembuskan. Ia harus kuat, demi rakyat Joseon dan demi Putra Mahkota yang entah sampai kapan akan membuka matanya.

Lagi, ia menghembuskan nafasnya. Jika mengingat tentang Putra Mahkota, itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin sakit. Ia merasa gagal menjadi seorang Ratu dan juga sebagai seorang Ibu.

Jika diperbolehkan, maka ia akan menggantikan posisi putranya saat ini. Biar ia yang merasakan kesakitan itu asalkan buah hatinya bisa tertawa bahagia.

Tanpa ia sadari setetes air mata mengalir melewati pipi.

"_Mama_, ini sudah terlalu malam. Alangkah baiknya jika anda kembali ke kediaman anda, _Mama_" suara kepala pelayan Go membuat tangannya bergerak cepat menghapus air matanya.

"Ye" iya berdiri tegak. Melangkahkan kaki-kakinya untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Kembali menjadi seorang Ratu yang harus mensejahterakan rakyatnya.

Belum sampai ia ketempat tujuannya, langkahnya terhenti.

"Ada apa, _Mama_?"

"Apa kau tidak mendengarnya?" tanya sang Ratu dengan memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

"_Hamba_ tidak mendengar apapun, Mama" jawab kepala pelayan Go sambil menundukan kepalanya.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, sang Ratu melanjutkan langkahnya. "Aku yakin mendengar sesuatu, dan suara itu berasal dari sini"

Mengabaikan kepala dayang Go yang terus memintanya untuk segera kembali ke kediamannya, sang Ratu lebih memilih mengikuti suara hatinya.

Ia terus berjalan, hingga ia mendengar suara itu semakin jelas. Matanya bergerak liar, dan akhirnya, ia menemukannya.

Seorang namja muda yang umurnya dapat di pastikan tidak lebih dari 15 tahun. Tangannya bergerak lincah mengayunkan sebuah pedang yang terlihat berkilau terkena cahaya rembulan.

"_Mama_"

"Biarkan saja" ucapan kepala dayang Go terputus seketika. iya kembali menunduk, dan memundurkan langkahnya.

Sang Ratu terus saja memperhatikan namja itu, jika dilatih lagi sudah di pastikan anak itu kelak akan menjadi pendekar yang hebat. Sang Ratu tersenyum, setidaknya masih ada yang membuat bebannya terasa lebih ringan.

Ia mendongak, menyaksikan cahaya rembulan yang begitu indah. Tidak ada sedikitpun awan yang menghalangi sinarnya. Dan ketika sang Ratu kembali menatap si anak, jantungnya berdesir halus dan—

'Seseorang yang di berkahi oleh Tuhan. Seseorang yang di naungi oleh cahaya bulan. Seseorang yang di takdirkan untuk menjadi bulan negeri ini. Yang akan mendampingi sang matahari menerangi negeri ini'

'Ia akan datang, di bawah cahaya bulan'

'Di sini, di istana ini'

"—Mungkinkah"

.

.

.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Kim Jongwoon, _Jungjeon Mama_"

"Apa kau putra perdana mentri Kim Jae Hee?"

"N-ne"

"Apa aku boleh meminta sesuatu padamu?"

"Y-ye?"

.

.

.

Jongwoon tidak tau apa yang terjadi. Yang ia tau, ayahnya memperintahkannya untuk ke istana, dan ia hanya mengikuti apa yang di katakan oleh ayahnya. Setelah itu, seseorang datang dan membawanya ke istana dan ia langsung bertemu dengan Raja dan Ratu. lalu setelah itu, ia malah berada di sini, di ruangan yang terdapat seorang namja yang ia perkirakan mempunyai usia yang sama dengannya. dengan wajah pucat dan mata yang terturup. Ia terlihat begitu damai dalam tidurnya.

"Dia adalah Putra Mahkota. Sudah lama sekali Putra Mahkota tidak bangun dari mimpinya" ucap sang Ratu yang duduk di depannya. Jongwoon tersentak, mungkin karena ia terlalu menikmati menatap wajah pucat sang Putra Mahkota.

"Jadi.. apa kau mau melihatnya, Jongwoon-ah?" tanya sang Ratu lembut.

"Bolehkah, _Mama_?" hanya dengan sebuah anggukan membuat Jongwoon berani untuk mendekat. Ia mendudukan dirinya tepat disamping Putra Mahkota yang terlelap. _Onyx_-nya tak lepas memandang wajah pucat itu. Entah kenapa, Jongwoon merasa ada sebuah magnet yang menariknya untuk menatap wajah tersebut.

Darahnya berdesir dan tubuhnya terasa ringan. Terbesit di dalam hatinya untuk melihat seperti apa keindahan yang di sembunyikan oleh kelopak mata itu.

Entah mendapat keberanian dari mana, Jongwoon mengangkat tangannya. Perlahan ia meletakkan tangannya di kening sang Pangeran. matanya tertutup dan kembali, ia merasakan desiran aneh memenuhi tubuhnya.

"_Cheonha_"

Sebuah teriakan dari salah satu dayang yang berada di sana membuat Jongwoon membuka matanya.

'DEG'

Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah sebuah obsidian yang terlihat lemah namun tetap menawan tepat menumbuk _onyx_-nya. Ia terpaku, mengagumi sapasang mata yang mampu membuatnya tak bisa bergerak.

Rasanya begitu nyaman saat obsidian itu balas menatapnya. Dan entah sejak kapan, tangan pucat itu menggenggam jemarinya.

Dan hal selanjutnya yang ia dengar adalah suara sang Ratu yang memperintahkan untuk memanggil tabib secepatnya.

.

.

**규성**

.

.

"Jadi.. bagaimana _Jungjeon_?"

"Tabib bilang Putra Mahkota sudah membaik. Bahkan tabib istanapun tidak menyangka kesehatan Putra Mahkota akan membaik secepat itu, _Cheonha_" tidak dipungkiri bahwa nada bahagia itu keluar dari bibr sang Ratu.

"Syukurlah. aku akan pergi melihat Putra Mahkota secepatnya" balas Raja dengan senyum yang mengembang di bibirnya. Tidak dipungkiri bahwa Putra Mahkota yang telah sadar sejak sebulan yang lalu tidak membuka matanya membuat siapapun merasa senang.

"Tapi, _Cheonha_. bagaimana dengan Jongwoon? Bukankah anak itu di takdirkan untuk menjadi seorang Ratu. Tetapi mengingat bahwa ia adalah seorang namja, bukankah itu merupakan hal yang tidak mungkin untuk di wujudkan"

"Aku juga berfikir seperti itu Ratu-ku.

Alangkah baiknya jika kita tanyakan pada kepala Shaman Han apa yang harus selanjutnya kita lakukan"

.

.

**규성**

.

.

"Apa hanya itu satu-satunya cara untuk membuat Putra Mahkota tetap dalam kondisi yang baik?"

"Ye, _Cheonha_"

"Jika Jongwoon harus selalu berada di sisi Putra Mahkota, aku bisa menjadikan Jongwoon pengawal pribadi Putra Mahkota. Tak harus dengan cara ia menjadi seorang Ratu"

"Maafkan hamba _Cheonha_. Tapi hanya dengan ikatan suci antara Putra Mahkota dengan Jongwoon yang dapat menjadikan negara ini makmur dan sejahtera. Juga, penyakit Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota tidak akan datang lagi" Shaman itu menunduk, takut perkataannya membuat sang Raja akan marah.

"Hah.." Raja mengurut pelipisnya berulang. Ini bukan hal yang bisa di bilang gampang. Seorang namja, menjadi Ratu negeri ini dan Raja-nya juga seorang namja. Ini benar-benar tidak bisa di bayangkan.

"Jika saya boleh berpendapat, alangkah baiknya jika Putra Mahkota tidak mengetahui identitas asli Jongwoon. Saya, akan selalu membantu anda, _Cheonha_" sang Raja terdiam, memikirkan ucapan kepala Shaman tersebut. Apa ia harus melakukannya?

Pertama ia harus mengatakan hal ini kepada perdana mentri Kim. Perdana mentri Kim adalah perdana mentri terbaik yang ia punya. Selain itu Perdana Mentri Kim bukan termasuk orang-orang yang siap menjatuhkannya. Ia mencoba melakukan yang terbaik, untuk negeri ini dan untuk putranya.

.

.

**규성**

.

.

"Apa _Jusang_ sedang bercanda?" raut muka tak suka tampak jelas di wajah Ibu Suri saat mendengar ucapan sang Raja.

"_Animnida_. Aku tidak pernah berniat untuk bercanda sedikitpun. Apa lagi hal ini menyangkut Putra Mahkota dan Joseon" jawab sang Raja tegas.

"Bukankah _Jusang_ sudah tau. Bahwa untuk pemilihan Putri Mahkota adalah tugas _Daebi_. Dan lagi anak itu adalah seorang namja"

"Aku tau"

"Lalu kenapa _Jusang_ masi saja ingin namja itu menjadi Putri Mahkota? Ini adalah kiamat untuk Joseon jika _Jusang_ benar-benar berniat menjadikan namja itu seorang Ratu" mata wanita paruh baya itu menatap dengan tajam. Tangannya terkepal erat disisi tubuhnya.

Sang Raja balas menatap mata itu tanpa rasa takut.

"Bukankah _Eomma Mama_ begitu mempercayai Kepala Shaman Han? Ini adalah apa yang ia ramalkan untuk Joseon"

"—Maka dari itu, untuk kali ini saja, _Eomma Mama_ tidak melakukan apapun. Bukan sebagai Ibu dari seorang Raja ataupun _Daebi_ negeri ini. Tapi sebagai nenek dari Putra Mahkota" setelah mengatakan hal itu, Raja pun pergi meninggalkan kediaman Ibu Suri.

.

.

**규성**

**.**

**.**

"Mwo? _Sejabin_?"

"Ne, _Jusang_ ingin Jongwoon kita menjadi Putri Mahkota"

"Tapi _abeonim_, Jongwoon seorang namja"

"Aku juga berfikir seperti itu Youngwoon-ah. Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan kepadamu mengapa _Jusang_ mengambil tindakan seperti itu. _Seja cheonha_ yang terus-terusan sakit hanya bisa sembuh jika bersama Jongwoon. Dan itu benar-benar sudah terbukti" kepala keluarga Kim itu berucap menjelaskan apa yang seharusnya ia katakan.

"Tapi _abeoji_"

"_Jusang_ memang tidak memaksa kita, ini bukan hal biasa dan _Jusang_ mengatakan semuanya berada di tangan kita" pria paruh baya itu menghela nafasnya.

"Tapi aku sendiri tidak akan sanggup mengatakan sebuah penolakan pada Yang Mulia. Ini juga demi Joseon"

"_Abeoji_ menyetujui hal yang tidak masuk akal ini? Bagaimana dengan perasaan Jongwoon? Apa anda tidak memikirkan perasaannya?" Youngwoon menyerukan pendapatnya dengan nada yang jelas ia tidak bisa menerima hal ini begitu saja. Ini menyangkut adiknya dan ia tidak akan semudah itu menyetujui hal gila ini.

"Aku tidak mengatakan hal itu. Semua ada ditangan Jongwoon, aku tidak akan memaksa ataupun menekannya. Semua adalah keputusan Jongwoon"

.

.

**규성**

.

.

Beberapa orang pembawa tandu menghentikan langkah mereka di depan tembok tinggi yang memisahkan Raja dengan rakyatnya.

Seorang wanita paruh baya keluar dari tandunya. Dengan sesekali merapikan _Hanbok_ yang ia kenakan untuk memastikan penampilannya.

Ia mengangguk pada pelayan yang berada di sampingnya. Pelayan itu menunduk dan segera beralih pada tandu yang lain.

"_Agassi_. Kita sudah sampai. Keluarlah" sebuah suara yang mengatakan 'ya' membuat pelayan itu mengambil tindakan cepat. Dengan perlahan ia membuka pintu tandu tersebut.

Dan secara perlahan keluarlah seorang gadis muda dari tandu tersebut. Mengenakan _hanbok_ sutra indah berwarna merah dan rok berwarna hijau muda. Rambutnya terikat rapi dengan hiasan yang membuatnya semakin sempurna.

Matanya tertutup rapat, menikmati hembusan angin musim dingin yang seakan menyambut kedatangannya.

Satu tarikan nafas, perlahan kelopak indah itu terbuka. Memperlihatkan sepasang mata bulan sabit yang terlihat mengagumkan.

_"Aku akan melakukannya abeoji"_

_"Jongwoon-ah"_

_"Jika aboeji merasa saya melakukan ini karena terpaksa, itu tidaklah benar. Dari awal, saya telah merasakan sesuatu ketika untuk pertama kalinya saya bertemu dengan Seja Cheonha"_

_"Saya akan melakukan ini, demi Jusang, demi keluarga ini, demi Wangseja, dan demi Joseon"_

Wajah cantik itu menatap kagum pada dinding yang berada di depannya, memang ini bukan pertama kalinya ia memasuki istana. Tetapi, dengan takdir yang tidak pernah terfikir olehnya, ini akan jadi hal yang berbeda.

Ini menolehkan kepalanya kesamping, menatap _eomma_-nya yang memberikan senyuman termanisnya. Menyakinkan dirinya untuk tidak goyah dengan pilihan yang telah ia tentukan. Ini takdirnya, dirinya yang ditakdirkan dan ia harus menjalaninya.

Perlahan, ia melangkahkan kakinya melewati penjaga dan gerbang besar itu terbuka untuknya. Ia Menghirup nafas panjang untuk sekali lagi. Untuk seterusnya ia akan tinggal di sini, meninggalkan kehidupannya di balik tembok itu.

_'Mulai hari ini, kau adalah Putri Mahkota negeri ini, yang kelak akan menjadi seorang Ratu. Ibu negeri ini'_

_'Kau adalah putri dari Perdana Mentri Kim Jae Hee yang mempunyai seorang putra laki-laki dan putri perempuan. Tidak ada putra kedua'_

_'Rahasia ini, akan kita pegang erat hingga maut mengambil nyawa kita. Kau, bukan lagi seorang namja bernama Kim Jongwoon. Kini, kau adalah Putri Mahkota kami. Calon Ratu Joseon—'_

'—Kim Yesung'

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**: Annyeong... Lala back ^^

Ini pertama kalinya aku bikin ff yang settingnya di jaman Joseon gini XD mian kalo aneh *bow

Ff ini terinspirasi dari beberapa drama saeguk korea, karena ketika liburan aku terus-terusan disuguhi film-film kolosal dan otakku nggak mau berhenti mikirin plot nih ff XD

cerita ini 100% ngarang, jadi jangan kira ini bener-bener terjadi di korea ya XD lagian dorama korea yang kolosal juga rata-rata fiksi kok XD

aku udah cari informasi ama masang telinga buat bikin ff ini, dan semoga chungudeul suka ya~

last, gomawo buat yang udah sempatin buat baca dan teristimewa buat yang udah mau hargain usaha aku *hug

dan terakhir...

Riview, ya...

.

.

Gamsahamnida ^^

.

.

.

.

sign,

BlackCloudss


End file.
